Fallen soul: The story of Troy Bolton
by Sfactor94
Summary: Troy is being abused by his dad, no one knows this terrible secret. This all changed when he meets gabriella. Will she change his life and be the only person to ever truly make him happy? read to find out. Rated M for strong language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sup everybody

A/N: sup everybody? Its summer and I'm so bored so I decided to start a story, its high school musical. Enjoy, R&R

Warning: contains child abuse, possible sexual content, not suit for children under 12 years old.

Fallen soul: The story of Troy Bolton Chapter 1: Regular routineThe alarm clock beeps. Soar Troy gets out of bed, His back aching

It is nothing new; it is like this every morning.

"TROY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I hear my father Jack call.

Not responding Troy rush down stairs. "Yes dad?" He ask

SLAP! Dad smacks me in my face and Troy starts bleeding from his mouth.

"Make me breakfast you worthless shit" Jack says and walks off.

He quickly runs upstairs and get dressed into a black American eagle t-shirt and blue jeans.

Troy runs into the office and asks Jack what he wants for breakfast.

SLAP! "YOU DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!"

"But I need to know what you want to eat" Troy said.

SLAP! The impact of the slap knocks Troy off his feet and he stumbles.

"I SAID DON'T ASK ME ANYTHING!" Jack says.

Troy gets up.

"NOW GO MAKE ME BREAKFAST AND DO IT RIGHT YOU LITTLE  
FUCK!"

Troy walks into the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and takes out eggs and pancake batter.

"TROY HURRY UP!" Jack says impatiently.

Troy flips the last egg and is done 2 minutes later.

"TROY WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!" Jack yells

Troy runs almost stumbling.

"Here you go dad" troy says.

"Go wait in your room. Jack says.

Troy walks up to his room scared.

He knows what happens when Jack tell him to wait.

"_What's the point of living when I only feel pain?" _Troy thought.

5 minutes later the door opens.

"Take off your shirt, son." Jack says.

Troy takes it off.

Jack takes his belt off.

Troy doesn't have to wait for jack to speak.

He lies down on his stomach without the command.

WHAM! Jack hits the belt into Troy's back opening up old wounds creating new ones.

Jack does this again and again.

Troy doesn't scream out or cry. He is used to it.

After 15 minutes Jack puts his belt back on.

"Next time don't ask me questions" Jack said and slapped troy one more time.

Troy goes into the bathroom to clean up. He examines his back.

"Could have been worse." Troy said to himself.

He puts his shirt back on and heads downstairs.

"Get your shoes on and get to fucking school." Jack said.

Troy slips on his white Nikes.

He takes his sweater off the hanger and heads for school.

Jack gets into his car and drives off to the school where he works.

"Don't forget the game today." Jack warns and speeds off.

Troy watches the car speed off.

Troy doesn't mind. He likes to walk so school.

It gives him some alone time away from his dad.

"Hey man." Troy says seeing his friend Chad.

"Hey." Chad says back and they bump knuckles.

"Ready for the game today, captain?" Chad says.

"You bet I am." Troy says.

They walk into school to their lockers.

Troy walks when he accidentally bumps into a girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Troy says and helps her up.

"Don't worry about it," The girl says.

Troy studies her. She looks like a new student.

She is Very pretty with dark, brown, hair and brown eyes.

"Are you new?" Troy asks.

"Yes." She said laughing, my name is Gabriella Montez.

"I'm Troy Bolton. Troy said smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you Troy" Gabriella said.

"Well I got to go, see you around." Troy said.

"Bye" Gabriella said and walked off.

Troy was in a daze. This was the first time he met a girl and they weren't all over him.

Troy's trance broke when he heard Chad laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy said.

"You like her!" Chad said and laughed.

"No I don't." Troy said and blushed a bit.

"Dude its ok, she's cute, I'd tap that!"

"Yah she's cute I just don't see what so funny?"

Troy waited for Chad to stop laughing.

"I admit it she is really cute, but why her?"

"Why not?" Troy responded.

"Dude, Chad said, Girls throw themselves at you, and you don't reply."

Troy didn't have think of an answer.

"Those sluts like anyone with a dick." Troy said

"At least she might like me because of my personality." Troy said.

"Well what ever, we got to go to math." Chad said and they walked to math class.

"_She is so pretty."_ Troy thought during math.

A/N: So what did you think? I am setting this story up as troy & gabby. My idea is that Troy is abused by his dad obviously, and

Gabby is the only thing that makes him happy. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sup everybody

A/N: sup everybody? Its summer and I'm so bored so I decided to start a story, its high school musical. Enjoy, R&R

Warning: contains child abuse, possible sexual content, not suit for children under 12 years old.

Fallen soul: The story of Troy Bolton Chapter 2: Can happened be ruined?

The day passed by but to Troy it felt like forever. He was very tired and already had a lot of homework.

"_I hope I have time to do this all" _Troy thought. He doesn't like homework.

"Why did they have to give us so much today? I'll never have time to this

_and get beat at the same time."_

It was finally 5th period. Troy rushed out the classroom and into the

cafeteria. He pulled out his book and started on math.

Chad walked in spinning a ball and holding walked over to Troy.

"I think I'll start homework too, that way I got extra time to practice for the

game today." Chad said and pulled out his math book.

"_Oh fuck I forgot all about that!" _Troy thought.

"_Good thing I remembered or dad would have killed me, and to make it _

_worse he is my coach."_

"Good idea." Troy said and got back to work.

Half way through lunch Chad briefly stopped working and looked at Troy.

"Dude, what do you think of the new girl?" Chad asked. He knows Troy

likes her.

"She's really pretty." Troy said smiling thinking about Gabriella.

"Ask her out." Chad said while writing in his notebook.

"_If only I could, Dad would never allow it, he doesn't want me to be happy."_

"I don't know, I barley know her." Troy said trying to make up an excuse.

"Then get to know her, its obvious you like her." Chad said.

"I don't have time for girls right now, I am focused on tonight's game."

Troy said. He has thought of Gabriella countless time though.

"Well today is the last game before Easter break."

Chad said looking at his schedule.

"Ask her out to a movie during the break." Chad said.

"I'll think about it." Troy said.

Although he knew it was out of the question. His dad would never let him

Have a girlfriend.

For the remainder of lunch Chad and Troy did there work.

Finally the bell rang and the 2 walked together to science. (A/N: I

Just graduated middle school so I don't really know how a high school

Schedule works so I am going by my schedule, sorry :P)

Troy walked in and noticed Gabriella.

He decided to sit next to her.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey." Troy said smiling back.

The 2 talked for all of science.

Troy learned that Gabriella lived in Ohio but moved.

He also learned she loves the guitar and is fond of basketball. They also

Share an interest in the same kind of music.

From the front of the room Chad looked over at them.

He never has seen Troy happy and was glad his best friend was smiling for

Once in his life. Little did he know the reason of Troy's depression.

The bell rung. The sound of scraping chairs filled the room as people got up

And left the classroom.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Gabriella said smiling back.

"Ok bye then." Troy said.

He walked out the classroom to his next subject.

The rest of the day just passed by.

Everything was fine until he ran into his dad while walking to his locker.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"You better be." Jack said in a dangerous tone.

"Listen to be and listen good boy!" Jack whispered in Troy's Ear.

"This game today is very important, and if you fuck it up,

lets just say you will wish you were dead." Jack viscously said.

Troy nodded. Jack game him another glare before walking off.

Troy met up with Chad and they walked into the gym.

"Lets practice a bit." Chad said changing into his basketball shorts.

"Ok, sure lets meet up with the team." Troy said and changed as well.

The 2 walked onto the court and met up with the rest of the team.

A/N: What you think? Long enough I hope? Gabriella will find out about troy being beaten in about 2 or 3 chapters, I have to find a reason for jack to beat him in school, and Gabriella will see it all.

Thx for reading. R&R!


End file.
